


[Podfic] Arthurian advent calendar (story collection)

by allysseriordan



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Djinni & Genies, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Holy Grail, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Time Travel, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allysseriordan/pseuds/allysseriordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>25 Short arthurian stories Arthurian maiden (8Daenerys8) wrote in 2012 as a sort of Advent Calendar. They are quite short (most of them) and with different themes, setting and characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Arthurian advent calendar (story collection)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Arthurian advent calendar (story collection)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488064) by [Arthurian maiden (8Daenerys8)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Daenerys8/pseuds/Arthurian%20maiden). 



[1st of December (Nimue, Gawain, Djinn)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/1st-of-december-nimue-gawain-djinn)

[2nd of December (Elaine of Corbenic, Fisher King, Mother)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/2nd-of-december-elaine-of-corbenic-fisher-king-mother)

[3rd of December (Vivan, Guinevak, Revolution)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/3rd-of-december-vivan-guinevak-revolution)

[4th of December (Tristan, Palamedes, Nostalgy)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/4th-of-december-tristan-palamedes-nostalgy)

[5th of December (Galahad, Dindrane, Chocolate + Christmas)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/5th-of-december-galahad-dindrane-chocolate-christmas)

[6th of December (Morgana, Merlin, Knitting)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/6th-of-december-morgana-merlin-knitting)

[7th of December (Guinevere, Arthur, Camping in the woods)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/7th-of-december-guinevere-arthur-camping-in-woods)

[8th of December (Bedivere, Kay, Hawk)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/8th-of-december-bedivere-kay-hawk)

[9th of December (Galahad, Mordred, Italy)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/9th-of-december-galahad-mordred-italy)

[10th of December (Gaheris, Ragnelle, Fire)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/10th-of-december-gaheris-ragnelle-fire)

[11th of December (Agravaine, Pellinore, Snow) ](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/11th-of-december-agravaine-pellinore-snow)

[12th of December (Lynette, Lyonesse, Gifts)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/12th-of-december-lynette-lyonesse-gifts)

[13th of December (King Mark, Iseult, Marriage) ](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/13th-of-december-king-mark-iseult-marriage)

[14th of December (Morgause, Laurel, Hate)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/14th-of-december-morgause-laurel-hate)

[15th of December (Arthur, Mordred, Cats)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/15th-of-december-arthur-mordred-cats)

[16th of December (Gareth, Lynette, Knitting)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/16th-of-december-gareth-lynette-knitting)

[17th of December (Perceval, Galahad, Ice) ](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/17th-of-december-perceval-galahad-ice)

[18th of December (Dindrane, Lucan, Forest)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/18th-of-december-dindrane-lucan-forest)

[19th of December (Lancelot, Guinevak, Food)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/19th-of-december-lancelot-guinevak-food)

[20th of December (Merlin, Clarissant, Selkie)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/20th-of-december-merlin-clarissant-selkie)

[21st of December (Ettard, Tor, Christmas) ](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/21st-of-december-ettard-tor-christmas)

[22nd of December (Guinevere, Elaine of Corbenic, Pain)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/22nd-of-december-guinevere-elaine-of-corbenic-pain)

[23rd of December (Sagamore, Aglovale, Love) ](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/23rd-of-december-sagamore-aglovale-love)

[24th of December (Ector, Melou, Hug)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/24th-of-december-ector-melou-hug)

[25th of December (Steampunk AU) ](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/25th-of-december-steampunk-au)

[Arthurian Advent Calendar - All of the texts ](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/arthurian-advent-calendar)


End file.
